humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret and Eliminating cancer
'Experience' By Marko P from San Jose CA I have to start by saying i am new to The Secret. I received the CD's from my mother a few weeks ago. Here is my story and how the secret worked for me without me even knowing the secret existed. Three years ago I was diagnosed with stage three testicular cancer, it spread to my abdomen and left kidney. When the Dr told me "I am sorry but you have cancer" I nearly fainted and all I could say to her was that you just told me I'm going to die - I said that over and over to her. You can't ever be prepared for those word to be spoken to you, it seemed that all was lost. You let all the things that seem to be important like work money and material things slip away and like the saying goes without health you have nothing... very true. The oncologist told me that i was to have six and a half hours a day of chemo five days a week then two weeks off then 5 more days. This course of treatment would continue for four months then 21 straight days of radiation........ugggh. In the weeks before my treatments were going to start I was depressed, I had the why me attitude and I kept saying to my wife I don't wanna die over and over, it seemed all was lost. Then one day I began to read my bible. I immersed my self in it and certain passages that seemed to point me in the right direction to being healed. After listening to The Secret I noticed that there is a direct connection to the secret and what is said in the bible. I remember the day that very special day that i stood up and said i am going to be cured ! I remember going to my wife and saying i am going to be cured - this I believe with all the atoms in my body. From that day forward I ....how do I put this, I absolutely with every single atom molecule in my body truly believes that the cancer had left my body there was no doubt at all not even a single negative thought. When someone ask me how i was feeling my only answer was i feel wonderful no complaints! I never deviated from that. The doctors tole me that because I was receiving so much chemo I would be vomiting and perhaps dehydrate. Nonsense I told them and I said to myself I refuse to get ill and throw up ever.....and over the course of my treatments I never once threw up. My tumors shrunk 80% at a time when they expected a 2% shrinkage! Stay focused believe that you are healed and you will be. After chemo i had radiation, i was told i needed to stay home and to rebound after months of treatments. I received my last treatment on Friday the very next day i embarked on a one month trip cross country by myself to fulfill a dream that I always had. The one lasting side effect the chemo had was that it left both my feet with severe neauropathy, I am in constant pain 24/7 it never stops hurting. I can never wear shoes or socks and I have to ice my feet 12 hrs a day to numb the pain. Today I decided to use the secret to cure, yes I said cure my neaurapathy. I am 100% certain that that i will be successful and I will post follow ups on here. If any of you are ill or are struggling take heart and have faith and know that what you believe in you will attract to you! About Marko P from San Jose CA: 42 yr old male married 15 yrs. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret